Worst Nightmare
by LotusFlower19
Summary: Raphael hast to face his worst nightmare read and review


Blood… so much blood, Raphael's mind froze at the sight of his brothers as they lay lifeless on the cold, hard, prison cell floor that kept them captive for who knows how long.

No, No NO, Raphael cried out in horror as tears trickled down his cheeks, soaking the red bandana.

He ran into the cell and kneeled down checking their pulses not believing that they were dead, only to find the heart wrenching truth.

Guy's, come on wake up PLEASE, Raphael cried out, shaking his brothers as a pitiful attempt to try and wake them up.

Raphael heard deep mocking laughter behind him, laughter that sounded all to familiar.

He turned only to reveal it to be Slash, the larger mutant was standing at the cell door grinning madly at him with his green eyes gleaming with amusement through his black bandana.

Slash? Raphael asked, standing to his feet to face him.

A true warrior spirit, ah Raphael, now with the extra weight taken care of you and I can be the ultimate ninja team. Slash said darkly.

He came up to Raphael and put his three fingered hand on his shoulder but Raphael stepped back clenching his fist and glaring darkly.

WE WILL NEVER BE A TEAM, YOU ARE A MONSTER. AN UGLY, HORRIFING MONSTER, A MONSTRASITY. Raphael screamed reaching for his Sais, but before he could ,Slash grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the room.

Raphael's shell slammed against the brick wall and he fell to the floor breathing heavily.

Slash chuckled evilly, walking up to Raphael and grabbed him by the throat, holding him against the wall.

Raphael struggled to breath, his hand trying to loosen Slash's hard grip but Slash was just too strong.

Tut tut tut Raphael you don't have a choice... Unless you want your old rat master to join your pathetic brothers Slash said deeply, gesturing to his dead brothers. 

Wha… What are you talking about? Raphael asked weakly, his vision becoming blurry

I'll just show you Slash said as he brought Raphael out of the cell and into a room that had computer screens mounted on the wall.

Slash place Raphael on a chair and tied him so he couldn't escape.

Wouldn't want you to try something you might regret Slash said darkly taking Raphael's Sais away from his belt and breaking them in half.

Raphael struggled in the chair trying to break the tight rope but it wouldn't budge.

Ah Ah Ah Raphael, I wouldn't want you to miss the show Slash said. He taped a few keys on a key board and the black computer screen came to life revealing an image that made Raphael's heart sink to his stomach.

Master Splinter lay battered and broken at the Shredders feet barley alive.

I'll ask you again Raphael join me or that disgusting rodent you call a father will perish, just think you and I could rule this world. No one will get in our way, we will be stronger than ever.

NEVER, Raphael screamed struggling to break free from the ropes.

Very well than Raphael, Slash said bitterly

Raphael watched in horror as the shredder swiped his sword and cut Master Spinster's head off.

Master splinter lay headless surrounded by a pool of his blood

Nooo nononono, Raphael cried, shaking his head furiously, this can't be real, please tell me it's not real.

It's all your fault Raphael, they could have lived but you let them be killed and now you will join them, Slash whispered to him, bringing a sword down on his head

Nooooooo

Ssssshhhhh, Raph take it easy little brother, a voice said softly to him.

Raph, woke up breathing heavily from the horrible nightmare he had just experienced but now he was in his room and in someone's lap surrounded by to arms that we're holding him to his brothers plastron

L… Leo your alive, I saw everyone being killed by the Shredder and Slash. Raph muttered, shaking violently.

Ssssssssshhhhh, everyone's fine Raph, was just a nightmare, Leo said gently,

Raph closed his eyes and buried his face into his brother's face, horrible dream, Raph, muttered.

Leo sighed deeply witched caused Raph to move up and down with his breathe.

Sssshhh, I'm right here, nothing can hurt you anymore, Leo whispered lovingly.

Leo grabbed the red blanket on Raph's bed and draped it over him.

Raph sighed and snuggled deeper into his brother's plastron, he felt Leo's worm hand on his cheek and stroked it gently.

Go back to sleep Raph, I'll be here when you wake up, Leo whispered and kissed his brother's head.

Raph began to fall asleep peacefully to the gently rise and fall of his brother's chest.

Leo smiled lovingly and kissed Brother's head again.

Goodnight my little brother, sleep well.

THE END


End file.
